


【利艾】荒原

by SouniaHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

1  
他站在荒原上，迎面是带有咸涩水汽的海风，脚下埋藏着死人的尸骨。  
这里是艾伦·耶格尔的葬身之处。

“Dégage。”  
“什么？”艾伦被突然从极近距离传来的男人的声音吓了一跳，差点把正在看的手机摔了出去，“抱歉，我不会说法语——”  
“我叫你滚开别挡路，小鬼。”面前的男人一脸不耐烦地用英语又说了一遍。  
“啊！不好意思！”艾伦慌忙道了歉，又发现自己还戴着挡太阳用的墨镜，显得很不礼貌，赶紧伸手摘了下来，“那个，可以告诉我卢浮宫往哪边走吗？我的手机定位好像出了问题——”  
初夏的风从塞纳河上吹了过来，扬起艾伦散落的长发，轻盈地在空中飞舞。  
“……艾伦？”男人露出仿佛见了鬼一般的表情。  
说是见了鬼也不准确，艾伦想，男人的神情好像某件他一直在等待的事终于发生了，但他却因为等得太久，而再也不敢相信了一样。  
“您怎么知道我的名字？”艾伦有些惊讶。  
男人仔细地端详着他的脸，仿佛在试图确认他是不是真实存在的，片刻之后却又像是失望般再次恢复了原本的平静。  
“我认错人了，”男人的语气里听不出任何感情，几乎让艾伦怀疑刚才那一瞬间看到的动摇是自己的错觉，“你要去卢浮宫是吧？我带你过去。”  
“那……那就谢谢您了。”艾伦迟疑地回答道，他还想再追问几句，却因为不知该如何开口而最终什么也没有说。犹豫之间男人已经走到了他前面，他赶忙迈开步追了上去。  
为什么呢，艾伦看着男人被河面上反射的波光照亮的背影，在心中模糊地想，明明应该是第一次见面的人，却有种如此熟悉的感觉，仿佛不是偶然相遇，而竟是久别重逢一般。  
男人一路上没有再说话，艾伦走在他身旁略微靠后一点的位置，无法抑制自己不停地用眼神偷偷打量对方的脸，不知是不是因为西下的夕阳的缘故，艾伦觉得那看起冷峻而严肃的面貌里竟也似乎透露出一丝不易察觉的柔和来。  
“怎么了？”男人突然转过头。  
“啊！没什么，我不是——”艾伦惊慌失措地摆手，惶乱间目光瞟到了河对岸的巴黎圣母院，“那个，我是想问，圣母院起火那天您有看到吗？”  
男人点点头。  
“那景象……”艾伦想起新闻上看到的照片，沉痛地低下头，“……是不是很惨烈？”  
男人没有立即回答，看起来像是沉浸在了回忆中，艾伦不敢出声，战战兢兢地跟在旁边。  
“……我以前见过更惨烈的。”男人最后只是轻声说了这么一句。  
究竟是经历过什么样的事情，才会露出那种表情呢，艾伦想，但他不敢张口询问，只觉得心里有什么地方被尖锐的东西穿刺过去，并未流血，却一圈一圈绵延不断的地疼。  
“到了。”男人停下脚步。  
“啊！就是这里！”艾伦无比激动地举起手机，对着著名的玻璃金字塔连拍了好几张，“真是太谢谢您了！”  
他转过身，男人却已经消失不见了。

“哈？见到了长得很像艾伦的小鬼？”韩吉晃着啤酒杯，一副还没开喝就已经醉了的姿态，有几滴甚至洒到了桌子上，“怎么没去要个电话号码啊？”  
“他看起来一点也没有认出我的样子，”利威尔不悦地盯着桌上的酒渍，“应该只是我看错了。”  
“他不是说他的名字也叫艾伦？”韩吉无视了他不爽的表情，继续问道。  
“巧合罢了，又不是多罕见的名字，”利威尔拿起杯子喝了一口，觉得今天的酒像是没气了一样尝不出一点味道，“更何况，我早就放弃找艾伦了。”  
“一边说着不会被前世的记忆束缚，一边单身到现在，”韩吉啧啧地摇着一根手指头，“利威尔，你说一套做一套的本事真是令人刮目相看。”  
利威尔被她嘲讽的语气弄得有些恼火，他站起身，往桌子上丢下一张钞票。  
“我回去了。”他拿了外套就往门口走，把韩吉夸张的大喊大叫声抛在身后。  
路过河边时他点了根烟，九点钟的天还没有暗下去的意思，他看着那些兴奋簇拥的游客，想起下午遇到的那个年轻男孩。  
那真的，真的很像艾伦。

利威尔没想到还会再次遇见他。  
对方站在和昨天同一个地方，看起来已经在那里张望了很久，见到利威尔时高兴地笑了起来，他用力挥了挥手，朝利威尔这边快步走过来。  
“太好了，”男孩几乎是跑着走完了最后几步，在利威尔身边站定时还有些微微的喘气，“我觉得这条会不会是您下班走的路，就赌了一把，没想到真的被我猜中了——”  
利威尔看着他，对方今天把头发束了起来，露出了整张脸，和他记忆中艾伦的样子相像得几乎让利威尔感到快要无法呼吸。  
“你找我有什么事？”利威尔说，勉力压抑住自己内心的震颤。他想赶紧离开，赶在太多令人痛苦的回忆被面前不可思议般熟悉的容貌勾起搅动以至于一发不可收拾之前。  
“昨天您走得很急，我没有来得及问，”男孩有些不好意思地略微低下头，目光却依然灼灼地盯着他，“那个，今天如果有空的话，可以请您喝一杯吗？”  
“喝酒？”利威尔脑中翻腾的回忆被对方突如其来的邀请打断，他看着对方极度认真的眼神，“你成年了吗？”  
“当然！”男孩说，仿佛对他的怀疑感到义愤填膺，“您要看我的证件吗？”他说着伸手就要往包里去掏。  
“不用了，”利威尔说，被对方的行为搞得几乎有点想笑，“那么，你想去哪儿喝？”  
话说出口他才猛然意识到，自己居然就这么答应了，要是按照他一贯的作风，本应该毫不客气地直接拒绝才对。  
“我不知道……”男孩有点窘迫地低声说，“这是我第一次来巴黎……”他低下头，露出恳求一般的神情看着利威尔。  
这下利威尔真的忍不住笑了。  
“跟我来吧，”他说，“我带你去我平时去的地方。”  
傍晚的风止息了，河面上闪烁着大片大片的光，利威尔觉得自己的身体在夕阳照耀下仿佛也变得逐渐暖和了起来。  
“对了，还没有问您的名字呢。” 男孩在去往酒吧的途中问他。  
“利威尔。”他犹豫了一下，还是告诉了对方自己的真名。是因为那双眼睛闪动的样子和他记忆中的人实在太过相似，使得他无法在它们面前说谎吗，他心想。  
“利威尔先生，”男孩念着他的名字，在夕阳的光芒下露出仿佛染上了那层金色般灿烂的笑容，“我叫艾伦，很高兴认识您。”  
一样的名字和一样的长相，利威尔闭上眼睛想，如果是巧合，也许他可以放任自己沉浸在幻象中一会儿吧。  
就一小会儿，他对自己说。  
酒吧里还没有到繁忙的时刻，只有为数不多的几个人。利威尔坐在他惯常坐的位置上，看着艾伦一副跃跃欲试的样子翻着酒单。  
一看就是刚满合法年龄不久的小鬼，利威尔心想。他招来服务生，没等艾伦说话就用法语点了两个人的单。艾伦用抗议的神情看他，但被利威尔瞪了一眼就泄了气。  
“小鬼就乖乖喝苹果汽酒。”他说，把艾伦手里的单子拿过来一并交还给了服务生。  
“利威尔先生是巴黎本地人吗？” 艾伦最终还是放弃了反抗，换了个话题问道。  
“不是，”他回答，“我是在英国出生的。”  
“这么巧，我也是英国人！”艾伦的眼睛一下子亮起来，“怪不得您的英语这么好！不，我是想说，您的法语也说得很好！虽然我不懂法语，不对，我的意思是——”  
“说说你自己吧。”利威尔打断了他语无伦次的解释。  
“我吗？”艾伦像是有点不好意思般伸出手拢了拢头发，“我没有什么好说的，我来巴黎是参加一个暑期项目，是关于表演的，我在伦敦的戏剧学院上学。”他的目光低垂了一下，继续说道，“虽然我爸一直想让我像他一样当个医生，但我还是没有听他的话去学了表演，然后上学期看到有这边的集训课程就报了名——啊，我讲这样的事情是不是让您觉得很无聊？”  
“没有。”利威尔说，这倒是实话，他自己也感到有些惊讶，竟然会难得地对别人的生活起了一点兴趣。  
“那我告诉您一个秘密吧，”艾伦像是突然想到了什么，兴奋地朝利威尔眨了眨眼睛，“这件事我只和最好的朋友说过，其实我从小时候开始就经常会做一个梦，梦里有巨大的人形怪物，会破坏城镇还会吃人，大家都十分害怕它们。但是梦里还会有一个穿着斗篷的男人，他能用一种特殊的装置在空中飞来飞去，挥刀杀掉那些巨人，看起来非常帅气——”说到这里时艾伦脸红了一下，接着又像是为了掩饰一般迅速地说了下去，“您怎么认为呢？我的朋友们都说那只是梦而已，叫我不要多想，但我有时候会觉得，那没准是在哪里发生过的真实的事情也说不定——”  
“你之前说，”利威尔听见自己在说话，却感觉那声音像是从很远的地方传来，以至于听起来甚至显得不太真切，“你的名字叫什么？”  
“艾伦啊，”对面的人有些疑惑地偏了偏头，“艾伦·耶格尔。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
真的是你吗，利威尔想。  
他不敢相信，却也不敢去怀疑。  
“关于那个梦，”利威尔比他自己想象的还要急切地问道，“你还记得些什么？”。  
“没有了……”艾伦似乎有点被他的语气吓到了，“都只是片段而已，就连梦里看到的那个男人，我也从来没见过他的正脸，一直都只有背影……”  
“艾伦，”利威尔说，不自觉地朝桌子对面倾过身，“你听我说……”  
然而他的话被端来托盘的服务生打断了。  
“哇，这是什么！我以前从来没见过！可以拍张照传ins吗？”艾伦面露兴奋地看着放到他面前的酒杯，“……抱歉，您刚刚想说什么？”  
利威尔在那一瞬间突然愣住了。  
他想要告诉艾伦什么呢？对着这个被父母和朋友的爱包围着长大，天真善良不谙世事的艾伦，他要讲述那些比起巴黎圣母院焚毁还要残酷千百倍痛苦千百倍的往事吗？所有的血，背叛，死亡，失去故乡和亲友的伤痛，他要让现世已经忘记了的艾伦重新经历一遍吗？  
“没什么，”他拿起自己的杯子喝了一口，感到苦艾的味道在嘴里泛开，“你拍吧。”  
他看着艾伦掏出手机，把杯子转来转去地换角度，突然意识到，他其实没有见过前世的艾伦18岁时是什么样子的。那时候艾伦背着所有人独自潜入到马莱，回来时身上多了十几条人命和发动战争的罪责。彼时没有人能够理解艾伦背负的东西和寻求的终点，他也就一个人不顾一切地在与命运对抗，一直到最后的最后。  
距离记忆中上一次他见到艾伦这样自然地露出开心的笑容，利威尔沉沉地想道，好像已经隔了有好几辈子那么久。  
他们又聊了挺久，主要是艾伦在说，结束后利威尔把对方送到地铁站，互相道了别之后艾伦突然又转过身来，表情好像在下什么重大的决心般认真。  
“可以加一下您的Facebook吗？”艾伦微低下头问，好像并不指望能得到回答，抬起的眼神里却满满的全是殷切，都快要溢出来了。  
“我不用那种东西。”利威尔说。  
“那……那电话号码也可以！”艾伦急忙补充道。  
利威尔开始报数，看到艾伦手忙脚乱地往口袋里去摸手机的样子又觉得想笑。他从艾伦手里把手机拿过来，在屏幕上输入了自己的号码。  
“没别的事了吧？我先走了。”利威尔把手机还给对方，转身往家里的方向走去。  
他不知道的是，在他看不见的身后，艾伦为刚才过程中不经意间两人手指的触碰，而呆呆地捧着手机在原地站了许久。  
糟了，好像连耳朵都在发烫，终于反应过来的艾伦捂着脸想，还好利威尔先生没有看到。

那之后利威尔就时常收到艾伦的信息，内容从抱怨超市里东西上面写的字看不懂，到赞叹塞纳河的夜景好漂亮，到感慨法国的食物比英国真是不知道好吃多少倍。利威尔每次只回几个简单的字，最长的也不过是提醒对方不要把洗衣液错买成柔顺剂，但艾伦还是持续不断地给他发，到后来利威尔几乎习惯了工作间隙打开手机就能看到一大堆艾伦发来的短信。有一天对方突然消停了，利威尔反而觉得有种哪里都不太对的感觉。  
“利威尔先生是不是终于谈恋爱了？”路过茶水间时，他听见佩特拉偷偷地在跟别人八卦，“我看他今天一天都在不停地翻手机耶。”  
恋爱……吗，利威尔想，然后意识到，虽然他以为自己早就适应了现代的生活，却完全没有考虑过在和平时期恋爱应该是什么样子的。而艾伦和他之间像现在这样，究竟算是什么关系呢？没有了前世的记忆，他在艾伦眼里也只是一个随处可见的三十多岁上班族而已，没有什么东西能把他们联系到一起。年轻人的热情很短，暑期项目也只有一个月，等到艾伦回了伦敦，回到同龄人的世界里之后，大概马上就会忘了他吧。用前世的故事把对方拴在自己身边这样卑鄙的事，他干不出来。  
晚上的时候他终于等到了艾伦这一天的第一条信息：我的朋友们来巴黎找我玩啦！附带的照片里，艾伦和两个年龄相仿的人站在埃菲尔铁塔下比着夸张的手势。  
利威尔看着那张合照，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。他放大之后又看了一遍，觉得自己没有认错。  
那是三笠和阿明。

但是利威尔没想到自己的疑问那么快就能得到解答。  
第二天午休的时候他接到一个陌生的电话，他本来不想接，可是看到屏幕上显示的是来自英国的号码，犹豫了一下还是接了起来。  
“利威尔兵长？”电话那头传来一个年轻的男声。  
“你是谁？”利威尔警觉地直起身。  
“果然是您，听到艾伦的描述的时候我就觉得像了。”对方的语调显得恭敬而礼貌，“您不记得我了吗？我是阿明·阿诺德。”  
“你……”利威尔愣住了，“……你是有记忆的？”  
“确切地说，只有艾伦没有，”阿明回答，“我不知道为什么，我一开始以为他只是觉醒得比较迟，但除了偶尔会做关于巨人的梦之外，他什么都不记得，而且到现在也把梦里看到的东西仅仅当成梦而已。”  
利威尔没有说话，阿明说的事他其实也或多或少也有些猜到了。  
“三笠和我讨论过以后都觉得就让他保持现状比较好，毕竟想起来也只是凭空多一个负担而已，”阿明等了一会儿，见利威尔没有回应就继续说了下去，“如果可以的话，我想请您也不要告诉他任何关于以前的事情。”  
“不用你说，”利威尔厉声回答道，“我本来也没打算告诉他。”  
“那就好，”阿明听起来好像舒了一口气，“您知道吗？我有的时候也很羡慕艾伦，可以不必被过去的记忆所束缚，过上他一直想要的那种自由的生活。”  
利威尔再次沉默了。  
“还有什么事吗？”片刻之后他问。  
“没有了，”阿明安静地说，“非常感谢您。”

送走三笠和阿明之后艾伦躺在宿舍的床上，觉得有点累。三笠走之前他们吵了不大不小的一架，三笠叫他不要再跟不知底细的男人见面，他生气地反驳道三笠明明从来没有都见过那个人，凭什么一副好像比他还了解对方的样子。三笠反问说，那你又对他了解什么？怎么就知道可以相信他？后来是阿明在她耳边说了些什么才让三笠冷静了下来。  
这么说起来，利威尔先生确实几乎从来没有讲过任何关于他自己的事情，艾伦在内心岔岔地想，他连利威尔对他到底有没有一点那方面的意思都不知道。他在床上翻了个身，拿起手机，给利威尔发了条短信，问他周末有没有空一起吃个晚饭。  
你想去哪里吃？过了一会儿，利威尔回他。  
艾伦这次学乖了，直接回复说餐厅让利威尔先生来选就好。  
利威尔给他发了个地址，艾伦上网搜了一下，跳出来的价位让他差点从床上滚了下去，在那种地方吃饭的话他剩下来的一个月估计都只能靠干啃法棍过活了。  
可不可以换一家……这个……有点贵，艾伦回道，还在后面加了一个哭笑不得的表情。  
然后他就看着手机愣了整整一分钟。  
那来我家吧，利威尔给他的回复写道，我做饭给你吃。

说实话，艾伦是真的没有想到利威尔会邀请他去家里，甚至还愿意做饭给他吃，他狠狠地掐了自己一把以确认究竟是不是在做梦。接下来的几天里他感觉自己走路都好像在云堆上飘，甚至被班里一向冷漠的金发女孩讽刺说他这样子直接上台就可以演莎剧里的傻瓜，以后就靠扮傻子的本事吃饭算了。然而真正到了那一天的时候，艾伦却一下子紧张得不行。他在镜子前面把头发扎了好几遍，甚至思考起了现在出去买套新衣服还来不来得及，可是最后还是选了平常的打扮，把头发简单地束起来就出了门。  
反正也不知道利威尔先生到底喜欢什么样的，他站在地铁上有点沮丧地想。  
利威尔给他开门的时候穿着很休闲的居家服，和平日里西装革履的样子差距颇大，让艾伦心跳得有点快。对方家里相当干净，装修也很简洁，看起来好像没有在和其他什么人一同居住的气息，艾伦默默地想。  
“课上得怎么样？”吃饭的时候利威尔问他。  
“唔……还好，”艾伦嘴里塞得满满当当，一边在心里流泪感叹没想到利威尔先生做饭水平这么高一边含糊地回答，“其他同学都蛮好说话的，就是有一个男的我跟他怎么都处不来，第一次见面的时候他好像莫名其妙地很怕我，然后又一副看我不顺眼的样子，明明我什么都没干，我觉得我们上辈子肯定是敌人，有深仇大恨的那种，”他拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“等到课程最后还要一起演出，不知道到时候该怎么办，不过现在也预计不到会被分配什么角色，而且老师说我的眼神还不够到位……”  
“眼神？”利威尔停下手上的刀叉，“怎么说？”  
“就比如，”艾伦把餐巾举了起来，遮住下半张脸，眉目略略低垂，自下而上地看着利威尔，“您觉得这是什么眼神？”  
“‘菜不好吃’？”利威尔说。  
“不是啦，”艾伦泄气地把餐巾放了回去，“是‘我想跟你睡觉’的眼神。”说完他低下头假装喝水，目光却偷偷地来回打量利威尔对这句话的反应，见对方只是轻微地笑了一下，又不由得觉得有点失望，只好拿起刀叉继续吃了起来。  
“艾伦，”利威尔突然开了口，“你为什么想当演员？”  
“这个啊，其实和之前跟您说过的梦也有关系，”说到自己的梦想，艾伦又振奋起来，“我家在一个很小的镇子上，虽然生活过得很安逸，但我时不时地也会觉得有点无聊。而自从做了那个梦，我就开始想象一种比在小镇上当医生更精彩的活法。如果成为一个演员，我就可以凭借在不同的戏里扮演不同的角色来体会不一样的人生。这种感觉让我很向往，所以努力考了能学表演的学校。”说完之后他满怀期待地看向利威尔，希望能得到对方的肯定，可是利威尔只是淡淡地“嗯”了一句就没有下文了。在失望的同时，艾伦又觉得心里早先就产生的些许疑惑再次泛了上来。  
是他的错觉吗，艾伦想，在他讲到那个梦的时候，有那么一瞬间利威尔的眼睛里露出了一种好像看着的不是他，而是另一个人一样的神情。  
吃完饭之后艾伦主动起身去洗碗，他站在厨房的水槽前，深深地吸了几口气。刚才的试探好像没有产生什么效果，让他有些不安，想着要不要放弃算了，没准利威尔对他根本没有兴趣，洗了两个盘子之后他又觉得不能把大好的机会就这么浪费。艾伦在心里给自己鼓劲，决定等一下还是再去试一次。  
艾伦走出厨房的时候利威尔坐在沙发上，正在看手机。他坐到利威尔身边，见对方没有反应又再挪得近了一些，虽然身体没有完全贴上，但已经能感到有温热的体温隔着衣服传来，是个颇为暧昧的距离了。利威尔放下手机看着他，表情很平静，但又似乎没有平常那么严肃，让艾伦的心里像被海浪温柔地抚过，呼吸间也生出几分热切的期待来。艾伦大着胆子把脸凑上去，缓慢地，一点一点地让自己的嘴唇落到了利威尔的唇上。  
有点冷，艾伦想，可是是会让人着迷的感觉。  
但就当他以为可以顺利地更进一步时，利威尔却突然把他推开了。  
“抱歉，艾伦，”利威尔说，“今天你就先回去吧。”  
艾伦看不清他的表情，但觉得心里几日来郁积的各种复杂情感好像一下子冲破了边界，海浪变成了海啸，奔流喷涌叫嚣着要席卷毁灭岸上的一切。  
“为什么？”他脱口而出。  
利威尔没有回答。  
“是因为我不够像吗？”艾伦追问道，声音也大了起来。  
“艾伦，”利威尔惊愕地抬起眼，“你在说什么？”  
“别以为我不知道，”艾伦的眼睛里像有风暴掀起一般咄咄逼人地说，“利威尔先生一直在把我当成别的什么人吧？我能感觉得出来，您有时候看我就像在看一个死去的人活在世上的替代品，我和他长得很像吗？他究竟怎么了？你们以前又发生过什么？”他的眼神灼烫，死死地盯着利威尔，“请您回答我。”  
他们互不相让地在沉默中对视了很久，然而最终，是利威尔先开了口。  
“抱歉，”利威尔低声说，“但我不能告诉你。”  
艾伦抓起自己的东西，像逃一样跑出了利威尔的家。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“艾伦，你今天的眼神很不错，”一天的课程结束后，老师对他说，“就是要这种愤怒和不甘中又带着悲伤的感觉，是最近生活中发生了什么事吗？”  
艾伦没有回答，默默地整理着自己的背包。  
“保持这种进步速度的话，到时候没准可以让你出演主角哦。”老师继续说道，拍了拍他的肩。  
“我知道了，”艾伦站起身，“谢谢您。”  
主角……吗，走出学校后艾伦回头望了一眼，心里想道，如果能被选上主角的话……

发现艾伦没有再给自己发过短信时，利威尔心里想的是，也许就这样结束才是对彼此最好的方式。  
他望着窗边亮得扎眼的夕阳，最近几天一直在拿工作当借口，很晚才回家。自从艾伦离开以后，那所房子就突然显得空空落落起来，但同时各个角落里又仿佛若隐若现地藏着属于对方的气息，几乎让利威尔害怕回到自己的家里。他觉得遇到艾伦之前，自己像是在常年结冰的河面上行走，因为习惯了也并没有意识到有什么危险，但艾伦的出现使冰层开始融化破碎，他在摇摇欲坠的冰面上努力试图保持平衡，而唯一能伸出去求救的那只手臂却已被他自己斩断了。  
如果真的掉进冰冷窒息的河里，利威尔想，也只是他罪有应得罢了。  
这一天回家的时候，利威尔在信箱里发现了一个没有署名的信封。  
信封里是一张哈姆雷特的剧票，设在一个偏僻的小剧场里，他查了一下，似乎不是正式的剧团，而是由来自各地的学生进行的演出。他想起艾伦对他提过的课程结束后的汇报表演，时间也正好吻合。  
他不知道这张票是什么时候，被对方以什么样的心情放到他的信箱里的，他也不知道艾伦有没有想过，如果自己因为忘了检查信箱而一直都没有发现会怎么样。利威尔再次确认了一下手机，没有艾伦发来的新信息，事实上，直到开演的当天，艾伦都没有以任何方式提醒过他这件事。利威尔有些心情复杂地想到，对方是把所有赌注都押在了那仅此一个的可能性上，在对于自己认定的事情绝不更改的偏执和顽固这方面，艾伦和以前简直是一模一样。

小剧场里的人不多，艾伦给他的票上没有标明座位，利威尔不常来这种地方，凭直觉挑了个中间靠后的位置坐下。艾伦没有告诉他自己演的是什么角色，但当第一幕第二场开始，主要演员一并上场时，利威尔一下子便认出了身穿黑色丧服，头发凌乱，脸上带着与周围众人格格不入的阴郁神色的哈姆雷特。  
那和曾经因为在心中埋藏了太多秘密而时刻处在陷入疯狂边缘的19岁的艾伦实在太过于相似，让利威尔感到自己的血液好像都在一瞬间冻结了，艾伦只是站在那里，利威尔却仿佛能闻到雷枪的硝烟味，听见巨人嘶吼的声音。在台上的国王念台词的长长一段时间里，利威尔的眼神仿佛被钉死了一般牢牢锁在艾伦身上，只有当扮演雷欧提斯的演员开始说话时，他的注意力才被些许地分散了开去。利威尔惊异地发现，那竟然又是一个从他深远的记忆中复制过来的人，那是莱纳·布朗。  
艾伦所说的仿佛上辈子有深仇大恨的同学，恐怕就是他了，利威尔不无讽刺地想到，从某种意义上来说，还真是如此。即使艾伦没有前世的记忆，而莱纳看样子就算记得也多半没有告诉他，他们俩还是以仇敌的身份站在了舞台上。哈姆雷特与雷欧提斯，世界上大概再也找不出比这更合适的比喻了。  
然而当艾伦说出他的第一句台词时，利威尔便再也无暇顾及其他人了，等到哈姆雷特以悲愤，控诉，烈火般刺痛的语气念完他的第一段独白时，利威尔已完全地沉浸入了戏剧中。他沉溺得太彻底了，利威尔想，不然怎么会在听到“可是碎了吧，我的心，因为我必须噤住我的嘴！”的时候，竟感到自己的胸口里也像空气被抽干似的窒息了一瞬。

“……尊贵的哈姆雷特，让我们互相宽恕；我不怪你杀死我和我的父亲，你也不要怪我杀死你！”雷欧提斯说完了他的最后一句台词，倒在了舞台上。  
“……你们这些看见这一幕意外的惨变而战栗失色的无言的观众，倘不是因为死神的拘捕不给人片刻的停留，啊！我可以告诉你们——” 说到这里时，艾伦的目光突然好像穿透了舞台上的灯光和观众席间的黑暗，直直地落在了利威尔的眼睛里，仿佛这一刻他不是哈姆雷特，而是作为艾伦本人，有无尽的无法出口的执念要言说给利威尔听似的。  
“——可是随它去吧。”利威尔还未来得及反应，艾伦便随即移开了视线，继续把台词说了下去。  
剧终后利威尔随着人流走出剧场，却没有立即开车回家。他慢慢地走到夜晚的河边，觉得凉薄的风吹在脸上似乎有种令人清醒的效果。  
手机响了，是艾伦打来的。  
“我在观众席上看到您了。”艾伦说，电话那头的背景音有点嘈杂，利威尔猜测他还跟其他演员一起待在后台。  
“你演得很不错。”利威尔说，除此之外他想不到还能说什么。为什么这么久没联系？为什么不提前确认一下我有没有收到票？他太清楚自己没有什么资格向艾伦提这样的问题。  
“谢谢。”艾伦干巴巴地说，听起来好像并没有因为他的称赞而感到有多开心。  
“我是说真的，”利威尔加重了语气，“你会成为一个好演员的，我相信你。”  
“我马上就要回英国了，”艾伦说，好像换到了一个更安静的地方，现在电话里传来的只有他一个人的声音了，“您还是什么都不愿意告诉我吗？”  
“艾伦，”利威尔抬起手，用力地压在自己的眼皮上，“有些事不告诉你，是为了保护你。”  
“那如果我留下来呢？”艾伦的语调急切了起来，“我不回学校了，就待在巴黎，我可以在这边打工……”  
“艾伦，”利威尔握紧了手机，目光望着向西边无限延伸而去的河流，仿佛在那河的尽头有什么他一直向往，却始终无法企及的东西，“回去吧。”  
回到家人和朋友的身边，继续追寻你的梦想，不要把宝贵的青春时间浪费在不相干的人身上，利威尔对着流淌的河水把这些话无声地在口中念过，与其说是用来劝艾伦，不如说是用来劝他自己。  
“我知道了。”艾伦没再多说什么，挂断了电话。  
利威尔举着手机的手脱力一般垂了下来。

艾伦站在街另一侧的阴影里看着他。  
他早就循着风声找到了靠在河岸上的利威尔，可是他既没有上前，也没有在电话里揭穿，只是维持着不会被发现的距离，静静地看着对方在挂掉电话后仍旧站在原地，点了一根又一根的烟。打火机和烟头的光在黑暗里间续亮起，仿佛燃烧殆尽后陨落的星辰。安静的街道上只有夜里的风吹得猎猎作响，掀动着树枝和他们彼此的衣角。  
利威尔抽完了整盒的烟，起身回到自己的车上，发动了引擎，在街灯交错的光影中逐渐远去。  
艾伦再次拿起手机，拨通了另一个电话。  
“喂，是我，”他对电话那头的人说，“有件事想问你。”

第二天利威尔挂着沉重的黑眼圈和除了韩吉以外没人敢接近的低气压去上班，试图用工作来掩盖自己内心怅然若失的感觉，却在下午时出乎意料地接到了艾伦发来的短信。  
我已经在机场了，艾伦的短信里面写道，这一个月来承蒙您的照顾，利威尔兵长。  
他盯着最后几个字，像是灵魂突然被人给敲掉一样怔住了。  
你……你想起来了吗？除了这句话，他一时间无法想到别的东西。  
几十秒后利威尔终于反应过来，急忙给对方打过去电话，可是提示音告诉他艾伦已经把手机关机了。他开始在电脑上查询巴黎飞往伦敦的航班，最近的一班显示二十分钟后起飞。二十分钟？利威尔感觉自己的大脑在疯狂地旋转，如果他现在从公司出发——  
“咦，利威尔，你查机票干嘛？”韩吉的声音猛地从他身后响起，利威尔差点直接搬起键盘砸到她的脸上，“你一年一度回英国的日子好像还没到吧？”  
他看着韩吉那副大惊小怪的样子，突然就清醒了过来。  
就算他能在航班起飞前赶到机场又怎么样呢？抓住艾伦问个清楚，然后呢？就算艾伦想起了前世的事，然后他又要怎么处理他们俩之间的关系？最根本的问题并没有因为艾伦奇迹般的记忆恢复而得到解决。  
“埃尔文今天在办公室吗？”利威尔问。  
“唉？应该在的吧。”韩吉回头望了一眼埃尔文办公室的方向，“你找他有什么事？”  
“我要调职去伦敦。”利威尔站起身。  
“唉唉唉？”韩吉这下是真的惊得眼镜都要掉了，“这么突然？为什么？”  
“艾伦在那里。”利威尔只是简单地回答了这么一句。  
“是……那个艾伦·耶格尔？”韩吉像是从他的表情里看出了些什么，“该不会你上次说遇到的那个人其实就是……”  
“他那时没有记忆，”利威尔回答，“但艾伦就是艾伦。”  
韩吉看着他如同讨伐巨人般坚决的眼神，思索一番后郑重其事地点了点头。  
“佩特拉！”她转而朝身后大喊了一声，“你以后就跟我混啦！”  
“不要啊——”佩特拉的惨叫声响彻了整个楼层。

埃尔文好说歹说，好不容易劝服利威尔把手上的项目做完再走。期间他也有思考过要不要先和艾伦说一声，可是又不想因为还没定下来的事再次让对方失望。等到调职手续正式办完，已经是八月底了。  
艾伦应该快要开学了吧，利威尔想。  
他发信息告诉艾伦自己要调去伦敦工作的时候心里其实是有点忐忑的，如果发现对方已经把号码都换了，他可能就不知道自己该用什么样的心态和方式去再次面对艾伦了。  
但出乎他意料的是，艾伦很快就回信了。  
什么时候到？艾伦写道，我去接您吧。  
还不知道，利威尔迅速回复说，等定下来了告诉你。  
发完短信后利威尔抬起头，看到窗户外面熙攘的人群，明媚的阳光和顺着街道延伸而去的古典优雅的建筑。  
巴黎确实是个美丽的城市，他想，可是并没太多可留恋的。  
他难得地为可以“回家”而感到了高兴。

利威尔最终没有选择坐飞机，而是买了欧洲之星的票。当火车安静地疾驰过海底隧道时，利威尔望着漆黑的窗外想，一切都是从这里开始的。  
有一个想去墙外看一眼传说中的大海的少年，和一个被对方眼底的光芒所触动而付出了一生的代价，却从来也没有后悔过的，愚蠢又幸运的人。

利威尔走出圣潘克拉斯车站的检票口，就看见了在外面等他的艾伦。他把车票收回口袋，示意艾伦可以走了，但对方却站着没有动。  
“我可以先吻您吗？”艾伦微笑着问。  
这个车站大概曾经见证过很多很多的离别和重逢，利威尔想，但没有一次会是像他们现在这样的。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
利威尔订的酒店就在车站不远处，一路上他们断断续续地聊了些近况，等到上了电梯，进了房间，关了门，把行李箱靠在墙边后，艾伦却突然感到有些手足无措。  
两人独处的私密空间就是有这样的魔力，艾伦想，即使什么都没有做，气氛也会莫名地变得暧昧起来，让人不由自主地想拉近距离，却又害怕打破刚刚从外面带进来的约定俗成的客套礼节。  
正当他犹犹豫豫地想要说点什么时，利威尔却抢先他一步开了口。  
“我去洗个澡。”利威尔丢下这句话就进了卫生间。  
这下艾伦彻底懵住了，这是叫他走的意思呢，还是……  
他往浴室的方向看了一眼，发现门并没有上锁，只是被顺手带上了，与门框间还留着一道缝，暖黄的灯光和哗哗的水声从其中令人遐想地流淌出来。这难道是某种暗示吗，艾伦想。  
不不不，艾伦使劲地摇了摇头来让自己清醒，利威尔兵长有洁癖，没准对方真的就只是急着去洗澡而已……  
他再次往浴室的方向看了看，持续不断的水声搅得他心神不宁，目光饥渴地盯在那道门缝上，脑子里也情不自禁地开始勾勒描画利威尔平时总是藏在黑色西装下的那具躯体，现在只和他隔着仅仅一道门的距离……想到这里，艾伦不由自主地吞了下口水，觉得自己的脸也同时烧了起来。  
就假装是要用厕所，艾伦对自己说，他们都是男人，在对方洗澡的时候上一下厕所也没什么好奇怪的吧。  
他像是为了让自己下定决心般抿了抿唇，走到卫生间的门口，举手正欲敲时，突然又停了下来。艾伦想了想，抬手绕到脑后，把扎头发的皮筋解开了。细密的长发披散在他的肩颈上，比他上次见到利威尔时还要更长了些。他抓了抓头发让它们看起来散落得更自然一些，然后小心翼翼地控制着自己的力道敲了敲门。  
“利威尔先生？”艾伦朝里面喊道，“我可以进来一下吗？”  
水声停了一瞬，然后复又继续响了起来。  
“进来吧。”利威尔的声音透过门有些模糊地传来。  
当艾伦推开门，隔着沾满雾蒙蒙水汽的玻璃与那其后赤裸着身体的利威尔对上视线时，他便再也想不起来自己本来是打算干什么或者假装干什么了。  
下一秒，利威尔打开淋浴间的门，伸出手直接把他拽到了水下。  
“怎么让我等这么久。”艾伦极其难得地从对方的语气里听出了一点抱怨的意味，紧接着就被拉进一个惊涛骇浪般猛烈的吻中。  
热水铺天盖地地从他头上淋下，连同吻一起将艾伦全身的皮肤致密地覆盖。  
水有点烫，艾伦在接吻的间隙恍惚地想，但是利威尔先生的身体更烫。  
他刚刚还没来得及看清水雾中利威尔的模样，就被迎面而来的吻遮断了视线，此刻只好伸出手去用自己的手指一寸寸地触碰丈量对方身上肌肉和骨骼的线条。他闭着眼睛摸到利威尔坚实的腹肌和分明的人鱼线，只觉得手指都快要在那肢体相触的热度中融化。他们靠得太近，近到皮肤下沸腾着的血液的轰鸣声都好像随着接触撞在了一起。艾伦感觉到利威尔空出的另一只手也伸进他湿透的T恤，一边抚摸点数着他背上每块起伏的骨节一边顺着脊柱向上爬，直到温热的手掌用力包裹住了他整块突起的肩胛骨。这个仿佛被对方完全掌控的动作让艾伦的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，血液滚烫，体肤烧灼，他这才迟钝地意识到自己还穿着整套衣服。  
艾伦把自己从利威尔的吻和怀抱中挣脱出来，笨拙地伸手去脱已经彻底湿透了的衣服和裤子。过程很艰难，尤其是在对方一直在用仿佛月下一头饿狼般凶暴的眼神盯着他看的情况下。等到艾伦扯下袜子，把牛仔裤和内裤一起蹬掉时，利威尔一把把他抱了起来，走出浴室，几乎是用摔的把他丢到柔软的床上，随后自己也爬了上来，撑着两侧的手臂伏在艾伦的身上看着他。  
到这时，艾伦才有机会好好地，仔细地看清利威尔在这场情事中的样子。对方头发上的水珠顺着发丝一滴滴落在艾伦的脸上，深灰色的眼珠里满满的都是燃烧着的欲望和渴求，肌肉紧绷，唇齿微张，一副像野兽般要将他吞吃入腹的神情。  
“来啊。”艾伦喃喃地说，在床上舒展开身体。  
听到这句话的利威尔瞳孔收缩了一瞬，猛地低下头来用力吻他，炽烫的吻渐次落到艾伦脖颈上细软的皮肤和锁骨间的凹陷。当利威尔张口含住他挺立的乳头时，艾伦没能忍住地从喉咙间逸出了一声低喘。  
“第一次？”利威尔低哑着嗓子问。  
艾伦点点头，感到脸上好像更烫了一些。  
“会痛，”利威尔意有所指地朝他的下身看了看，“但是我不会停的。”  
艾伦伸出手轻轻贴上对方的脸，嘴里吐出的却是与这温柔动作完全不相符的恶狠狠的言语。  
“敢停的话我就杀了你。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
利威尔听罢一口咬上他的喉结，尖锐的疼痛从那一点瞬间扩散开去。艾伦伸手紧紧抓住对方的肩膀，张开口，放任淫乱不堪的呻吟声从自己嘴里泄露出来。

衣服湿了或许是个好借口，性事结束后利威尔在心里想到，可以让艾伦今天不用回去了。  
他侧身躺着，慢慢地用手指梳理艾伦的长发，头发已经基本上干了，有些凌乱地铺在枕头上。他想起刚才看到艾伦散着头发走进浴室时，他一下子就感到心里的火苗摧枯拉朽地袭遍了全身，什么忍耐什么谨慎全都再也顾及不上了，只想把面前的这个人彻底变成自己的。  
借口之类的东西，也许从一开始就不需要，利威尔想。  
“艾伦，你今晚留下来吧。”利威尔开口说，想了想又补充了一句，“我想要你留下来。”  
艾伦的脸上还留有一些来自刚才剧烈的高潮影响下的茫然，他眨了眨眼睛，理解了利威尔话里的意思后又仿佛突然感到害羞般地把半张脸埋进了被子里。  
“可是我有点饿了，”艾伦的声音闷闷地从被子底下传来，“衣服弄湿了没法出去吃饭了。”  
利威尔被他那副委屈的样子搞得哭笑不得，他从床头柜上拿过客房服务单，问艾伦想吃什么。  
“这个披萨看起来很不错的样子！”艾伦翻了几页，兴奋地指着图片对他说。  
在这方面果然还是像个小孩子一样，利威尔默默地想，不由得牵动嘴角笑了一下。  
他打电话叫了餐，顺便让人把艾伦的衣服拿去洗了。对方穿着浴袍坐在床上吃完披萨后用舌头去舔沾在手指上的芝士的动作看得利威尔心里一阵阵地躁动，于是吃完饭后他们顺理成章地做了第二次。  
第二次的时候利威尔做得很温柔，将艾伦全身各处都细细地吻遍了，听到对方发出表示舒服爽了的哼声后才把自己的东西插进去。艾伦的里面仍旧很紧，热得好像血液里都在着火。利威尔极慢地顶入又极慢地抽出，进得很深，仔细地磨蹭过每一处刚才找到的艾伦的敏感点，这样缓慢的动作反复几次后倒把对方惹得不耐烦起来。艾伦抓住机会翻了个身，猛地把他压在了下面，却又好像因为不知道接下来具体该怎么做似的将求助的眼神投向了利威尔。  
“你急什么。”利威尔半是无奈半是好笑地看着他。  
“我很想你，”艾伦的表情好像在沙漠中跋涉数日终于寻得水源的旅人，他伏下身，闭着眼睛用嘴唇描摹过利威尔的脸颊，在他的耳边说，“想得快要疯了。”  
利威尔感到自己的心脏好像突然塌下去了一小块，血从那个缺口中汩汩地流出来，灌进他的肺叶，使他的胸口仿佛溺水般憋闷得喘不过气来，一种缺氧般的刺痛瞬间溢满了他的四肢百骸。他转过脸，迫切地重新吻上艾伦的唇，这才感到自己从窒息中恢复过来，能够再次呼吸了。  
“我也是。”利威尔轻声说。  
他前世爱得太深太重，身上的责任和战事的紧迫都拖得他无法开口将自己的心意表露，而命里注定的结局又来得太准时，他什么都来不及说也来不及做。也许就是出于对这份余留百年的遗憾的愧疚，他在现今终于有机会抓住对方的时候竟也差点还是选择了缩回手。等到此刻终于能够出声叙说时，却觉得言语倾吐甚至肌肤相贴都显得太过贫乏，恨不得能让彼此的血肉交融，把灵魂都揉碎了和眼前的这个人合为一体才好。

第二次做完以后天已经黑了，利威尔开了盏台灯，搂着艾伦躺在床上随意地聊着天。  
“利威尔先生要在伦敦租房子吗？”艾伦问。  
“不用，我在这附近有房子。”利威尔回答，“明天我去找肯尼拿钥匙，然后叫人过来彻底地打扫一遍以后应该就可以住了。”  
“肯尼是您的朋友吗？”艾伦探头问道。  
“是……我的亲戚，”利威尔有点奇怪艾伦怎么会不知道肯尼是谁的名字，也许对方关于这部分的记忆还没有恢复，他想，然后在心里加了一句，最好永远也不要想起来，他巴不得艾伦忘掉那段血腥又痛苦的回忆，“没关系，你用不着认识他。”  
“嗯……”艾伦低下头好像在思考着什么，然后又带着一点期待的目光抬起来，“其实我最近也在考虑要不要搬出来住，不是说跟三笠还有阿明一起住有什么不好，但是那个地方离我的学校太远，有时候排练到很晚地铁都停了，回家就变得很麻烦……”他睁着亮亮的眼睛看着利威尔，就差把“我想跟您一起住”这几个字写在脸上了。  
利威尔伸手把艾伦抱得更紧了一些。  
“你这两天收拾一下东西就搬过来吧，”他说，“记得把冬天的衣服也带上。”  
“是，长官！”艾伦在他怀里连连点头，然后又急忙补充道，“房租我会照价付的！”  
利威尔伸出一根手指轻按住对方的嘴唇。  
“用别的方式付也可以。”他故意地压低了声音说。

夜极深了，利威尔已经睡熟，而艾伦却独自一人坐在床沿上。他低垂着头，月光从他们做爱时匆忙拉上的窗帘缝隙里透进来，把他的脸照得惨白惨白的。  
“没事的，没事的，”艾伦在不停地，神经质一般地重复着自言自语，“我是个演员，只要给我剧本，我就能成为任何人。”  
他不敢去想如果被利威尔发现了会怎么样。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
同居生活比利威尔想象得还要简单些，他上班，艾伦上学，他们共享早晨，夜晚和周末的时光，有兴致时便做爱。艾伦早上没有课的时候会习惯性地赖床，利威尔便把做好的早餐留在桌子上。卫生间里属于另一个人的牙刷和毛巾，洗衣篮里皱巴巴的T恤和枕头上艾伦睡过的痕迹都让利威尔感到莫名的安心，也是他独自生活那么多年以来第一次觉得能被一双温暖的手臂紧紧拥抱着醒来竟也不是太糟。除了艾伦确实如他所说的一样时常会排练到很晚才回家以外，利威尔觉得他们相处时的一切都顺利得几乎不可思议。  
“你最近在排什么戏？”有一天吃晚饭的时候，利威尔问。  
“萨拉·凯恩的《清洗》，”艾伦回答，在经过一整周密集的上课和排练后看起来显得有点疲惫，“我的部分讲的是一个叫格蕾丝的女孩，她的哥哥格雷厄姆因为注射过量死去了。格蕾丝因为太过想念他，于是依靠穿上对方的衣服，在自己身体上缝上对方的器官来成为她想象中格雷厄姆的幻影。”  
“你演的是格蕾丝，还是格雷厄姆？”利威尔起身给他盛了一碗汤。  
“两个都是我来演，”艾伦接过碗，对利威尔笑了一下，“我自己向老师申请的，想挑战一下一人分饰两角，而且，”他拿起汤匙，低下头轻轻搅动着碗里的汤，热腾腾的蒸汽遮挡住了他的表情，使利威尔有些看不真切，“在故事的最后，格蕾丝也确实如她所希望的那样完完全全地把自己变成了格雷厄姆。”

事后回忆起来的时候利威尔才意识到，就是在这段对话发生之后不久，他便开始注意到艾伦的举止逐渐变得有些异常，一会儿叫他“利威尔先生”一会儿叫他“利威尔兵长”，做爱时突然变得开始迷恋疼痛，手背上有时还会出现奇怪的咬痕，利威尔问了也只是用各种各样的借口糊弄过去。甚至有一次利威尔路过卫生间时，发现对方正拿着剃须刀在对着镜子往自己的脖子上比划。  
“你在干什么？”利威尔一步上前把他手里的刀夺了下来。  
“啊，利威尔兵长，”艾伦带着如梦初醒一般的恍惚表情转过头看向他，“您不用担心，就算脖子断了我也能长回去的，同样的事不是发生过一次了吗？”  
“你疯了？”利威尔感到难以置信地看着他，“你现在又不是巨人，这样可是会死的。”  
“是啊，”艾伦喃喃地低声说，目光转回到了镜子里的自己脸上，“我知道。”  
利威尔后来无数次地想到，如果他能早点发觉艾伦这些异样行为背后的含义就好了，可是他当时只以为是对方这段时间排戏太辛苦导致的。他试着多做了些艾伦喜欢的食物，可对方吃饭的时候也总是显得有些心不在焉。利威尔只好安慰自己说，等到这一场戏演完，艾伦身上的压力没那么大了，一切就都会恢复到原来的样子。

这一天艾伦早上出门时说，他今天也会排练到很晚，让利威尔不用等他吃饭，他会和朋友一起在学校附近解决。但是利威尔难得地提前下了班，想到最近因为对方太忙，即使住在一起也没好好说过几次话，于是便打算在晚上的排练开始前去学校看看艾伦。他抱着些许想要给对方创造点惊喜的心情，没有提前发信息就径直过去了。戏剧学院的门口是一条洒满落叶的小路，利威尔站在街的对面，等艾伦下课从校门里走出来，却突然听到身后响起了一个有点熟悉的声音。  
“利威尔先生？”  
他转过头，看到怀里抱着一大堆书的阿明，他记得艾伦说过三笠和阿明都在附近的另一所学校读书。利威尔简单地打了个招呼，便回过身继续望着校门的方向。  
“您在等艾伦吗？”阿明顺着他的视线看过去，“他应该还要过一会儿才能出来，我们约了七点吃饭，三笠等下也会过来，您要一起来吗？”  
“不用，”利威尔并不打算打扰年轻人的聚会，“我只是过来看看他。”  
“我知道了，”阿明点了点头，随后又露出一个苦笑一般的表情，“不过也许您最近还是暂时不要跟三笠见面比较好，她到现在还很生气您把前世的事情告诉了艾伦，我怎么劝她都不听……”  
“你在说什么？”利威尔闻言惊诧地转过头，“前世的记忆不是艾伦自己想起来的吗？”  
“不是您告诉他的吗？”阿明的脸上显出货真价实的困惑，“他后来还特意跑来向我打听了好多细节，比如那次被贾碧开枪打中的经过什么的……”  
街上突然起了风，把地上散落的枯叶尽数卷到空中，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。利威尔觉得自己的心里也仿佛有阵风过境，数周以来与艾伦共同生活时维持的平和心境一下子被吹得七零八落。  
“我突然想起来还有点事，先走了，”利威尔听见自己的声音像机械一般僵硬地说道，“别跟艾伦说我来过。”  
路上的落叶被他急匆匆离开的脚步踏得粉碎。

同居至今，利威尔从未问过艾伦是怎么突然想起前世的事情的，也没有在意过对方脑中相关的记忆是不是完整的，他觉得那些事对他们现在的生活来说并不重要。可是他不明白为什么艾伦要对他说谎，为什么不惜找阿明去探听细节也要装作自己已经想起了全部的往事。如果只是单纯地想知道某些缺失的部分，为什么不直接来问他呢？如果艾伦从一开始就根本不是自己恢复的记忆，那还在巴黎时他究竟是从哪里得知利威尔前世的身份的？艾伦是否又还对他隐瞒了别的什么？  
他本来想等艾伦晚上排练结束回来后再向对方问个清楚的，但他到家以后没多久，还未从杂乱的思绪里冷静下来时，却突然听到了门锁被钥匙打开的声响。  
“利威尔先生？”艾伦的声音从门口传来，“您在家吗？”  
利威尔这才意识到自己连灯都没有开，他从沙发上站起身，按亮了灯，迈着沉重的脚步走到玄关。艾伦站在那里正打算脱鞋，看到他便停止了动作。  
“我有东西忘带了，就在房间里，”艾伦看起来好像是跑回来的，一边喘气一边说，“可以帮我拿一下吗？”  
“艾伦，”利威尔低沉地开口，“我听说了，你的记忆不是自己想起来的吧。”  
“您在说什么？”艾伦勉强地挤出了一点笑意，低下头伸手想去解鞋带，“我必须赶紧回去，他们都在等我……”  
利威尔对他的话置若罔闻，他紧紧抓住艾伦的手腕，逼迫对方抬头面对自己。  
“为什么骗我？”他几乎用上了逼问的语气。  
艾伦定定地看着他，眼睛里好像有大片的乌云在狂风猛烈的吹袭下飞快地从他漆黑的瞳孔里掠过去。他突然猛地用力把利威尔的手给甩开，连带着他自己的手也砰的一声撞在柜子上。  
“这不就是你想要的吗！”艾伦像是感觉不到丝毫疼痛一般将那只撞到的手死死握成拳头，用撕裂一般的声音冲着利威尔吼道，“我只是在按你希望的那样表演而已，有什么问题吗！”  
“艾伦，”利威尔几乎无法理解自己听到的话，“你到底在说什么？”  
“不就是这么回事吗？”艾伦的眼神里像是在燃烧又像是在淌血，“你以为我想起来了，终于变成你记忆里的那个艾伦了，所以才会扔下工作跑来伦敦不是吗？如果不是因为我突然有了记忆，你还会愿意见我，跟我做爱，让我住你的房子？”他扯起嘴角，露出一个几近癫狂的森然笑容，“既然你这么想要他，谁也代替不了他在你心中的位置，那就由我来变成他，这样不是正好吗？”  
“艾伦，”利威尔在巨大的震惊中感到仿佛被卷入冰冷的河底，周身都在迅速地流失温度，“事情不是你想象的那样，我不是……”可是究竟是怎么样呢？利威尔怔住了，除了这句无力的反驳，他一时竟想不出任何别的话来解释。  
“我得走了，还有排练。”艾伦冷冷地说，转身推开门，脚下踩着一地阴惨惨的灯光，没有回头地离开了。

利威尔站在家门口，秋天夜晚冷冽的风不断地从外面灌进来，而他仿佛丧失了知觉一样在那里站了许久，才想起来要关门。他转过身，像个游魂一样缓缓地从房子的各处逐一经过，最终在他们共享的那间卧室前停下了脚步，目光被床头柜上的什么东西吸引了。  
那是艾伦的台本，利威尔迟钝地想到，艾伦回家是为了来拿这个的。  
他伸出手去拿起那本已经被艾伦反复翻阅得纸页松散的薄册，无意识地翻了几页，那里面除了被荧光笔标示出来的台词以外还写了很多舞台笔记，但只有一句话被艾伦用红色笔在下面重重地划了好几道线。  
【爱我，要不就杀了我。】  
利威尔怔怔地看着这句话，艾伦想必在划线时用了很大的力气，几乎把纸都捅破了。  
是啊，利威尔感到仿佛心脏被人攫住一般痛苦地想，自己怎么会不明白艾伦为什么要说谎呢？  
他丢下台本奔到门口，匆促地穿上鞋子就冲了出去。  
利威尔跑到艾伦的学校门口才发现，自己以前从来没有进过这里，也根本不知道对方到底在哪里排练。标示着不同名称的剧场的指示牌有好几个，每个都通往不同的方向。他拐了三栋楼，上下跑了四趟楼梯，才终于在不知第几条走廊里听到尽头传来艾伦念台词的声音。  
“感觉到它了。  
这儿。深深的。这儿。  
当我感觉不到它时，那毫无意义。  
想到起床那毫无意义。  
想到饮食那毫无意义。  
想到穿衣那毫无意义。  
想到言语那毫无意义。  
想到只有死去那是彻头彻尾的毫无意义。”  
利威尔推开后台的其他演员，从幕布侧边挤出去时，看到艾伦背对着他，双膝着地跪在舞台边缘，朝虚空中伸出一只颤抖的手，眼神空茫，嘴唇在不停地颤栗。  
“救救我。”艾伦的声音宛如砸在地上碎成千万片的玻璃。  
他握紧手指，却什么也没有抓住。  
狭小的剧场里响起轰隆一声沉闷的巨响，艾伦像断了线的木偶一样直直地倒了下去。  
“艾伦！”利威尔嘶哑地喊出声。  
他冲上前去扶起艾伦的身体，手指触到对方额头上源源不断淌下来的血，吓得利威尔几乎心跳停滞。艾伦好像还沉浸在自己的角色中，嘴里不停地重复着同一句台词。  
“爱我，”他的手痉挛一般紧紧抓住利威尔的胸口，从喉咙深处用刀割一般的嗓音反复念着，“爱我，要不就杀了我。”  
“我会的，我会的，”利威尔用力按住艾伦的手，让自己的心跳声从剧烈抽痛的胸口里传到对方的手掌中，“我爱你，我一直爱你。”  
“格蕾丝还是格雷厄姆？”艾伦问，失焦的眼神在利威尔脸上茫然地扫过，好像在努力辨认他是谁。  
“就是你，”利威尔低头去吻他的额，感到自己的嘴唇也沾上了艾伦湿热的血，“只有你。”  
艾伦不再说话，只是用空洞的瞳孔一动不动地盯着利威尔看。他的嘴唇一张一合，却什么声音也没有再发出来，取而代之的是从眼角流下的蜿蜒的泪水，在被血迹沾污的脸上缓缓地留下一条细长的痕迹。良久，艾伦的身体慢慢地从抽搐中止息，他松开死死抓住利威尔的手指，把头埋到对方的胸口里，终于放声大哭起来。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
虽然艾伦觉得自己只是从舞台上摔下来时磕到了头，血流得有点多但也早就止住了，去卫生间洗把脸就可以算作没事，但利威尔还是不由分说地把他拉到了医院去。艾伦感觉医生在看到他额头上的伤的时候可能误会了什么，用非常严厉的责怪眼神看了利威尔一眼。  
“不是他弄的，”艾伦急忙解释说，“是我自己不小心撞到的……”  
医生看了看他，又转过去再看了看利威尔，像是见惯了这种情况似的叹了口气。  
“年轻人，”他取出酒精棉和碘伏，开始擦拭艾伦额头和脸上的血迹，“有什么事就坐下来好好谈谈，吵架解决不了任何问题。”  
“不是的，”艾伦支支吾吾地想要反驳，“我们没有吵架……”他看了一眼利威尔紧皱的眉头，又闭上了嘴。  
“还有什么地方不舒服吗？”医生给艾伦的伤口消完毒，贴上创口贴，“头晕？恶心？耳鸣？”  
“都没有。”艾伦老老实实地回答。  
“那就行了，”医生拍了拍他的肩，“回去注意伤口别沾水。”  
“谢谢您。”艾伦站起身鞠了一躬，回头看到利威尔脸上的表情终于放松了一些，又觉得心里生出一点难言的愧疚来。  
“利威尔先生，”他拉了拉利威尔的衣袖，像自认做错了什么事一般低着头轻声说，“我们回家吧。”  
秋天夜里的风很冷，在无人的街道上一阵阵地向他们吹过来。利威尔只穿着一件衬衫就出了门，艾伦想把自己的外套脱下来给对方，但利威尔说什么也不肯，他只好作罢。艾伦看着利威尔沉默地走在他旁边的身影，禁不住地想要伸手去拥抱对方，可是又觉得即使他们的身体靠得再如何接近，他和利威尔之间的距离也并没有真正地缩短。  
为什么呢，艾伦想，他问过的每一个人都告诉他，前世的利威尔兵长是个了不起的英雄，一个人可以抵得过一个旅的战斗力，比任何人都要强，可是为什么当他在秋夜寒冷的风里看到对方只穿了一件单薄衬衫的身影时，竟会产生出那么强烈的，想要去保护利威尔的意愿。  
“艾伦，”利威尔突然开了口，“刚才医生说的话你听到了吗？”  
“啊？”艾伦还沉浸在自己的思绪中，愣了一下才回答，“噢，听到了，洗澡的时候我会注意的……”  
“我说的是前面那句。”利威尔说。  
“是……什么？”艾伦努力地回忆了一下，“抱歉，我想不起来了。”  
利威尔停下了脚步。  
“以后有什么事就跟我说，”他转过身，用非常认真的神情看着艾伦说道，“不要自己一个人在那里瞎想。”  
“对不起……”艾伦低下头，觉得眼睛又开始酸痛起来，“我只是太害怕了……”  
害怕你知道了真相就会离开，害怕这一切不过都是从另一个人那里偷来的幸福和美好，害怕你自始至终都没有真正地，用像我对你那样的感情看待过我。  
“艾伦，你听我说，”利威尔伸出手捧住他的脸，指尖轻轻搭在他仍留有泪痕的眼角旁，“我不是因为你突然有了记忆才想和你在一起的，也没有把你当成别的什么人来看，你就是你，现在，在此地，站在我面前的你，仅此而已，就像我也早就不是利威尔兵长或者什么人类最强了一样。”他轻微地叹了口气，接着说道，“我们上辈子生在一个非常残酷的世界里，除了杀人和被杀以外别无选择，所有人都在痛苦煎熬地活着然后又空留遗憾地死去，能在这样一个和平的，不需要战斗就能活下去的时代和你重新相遇，我觉得是一件十分幸运的事，我不需要，也不想要你再次成为前世的那个你。如果说我真的有什么希望你恢复记忆的理由……”利威尔的目光低沉了一瞬，但仍直视着艾伦的眼睛，脸上露出几乎可称得上是自嘲的神情，“那是因为我不知道除了前世的那些经历以外，现在的我究竟还剩下什么东西能吸引你留在我身边，”他的手指微微颤抖，像是这段与他本身性格不相符的过于深刻的剖白耗尽了他全部的力气，“艾伦，我也很害怕，我怕你迟早有一天会发现我不过是个三十多岁的无聊大叔，没有任何值得你喜欢的地方。”  
“利威尔先生才不是大叔！”艾伦紧紧抓住利威尔的手，在寂静的夜里激动到嗓音都有些嘶哑地大声反驳道，“而且也一点都不无聊！”  
利威尔听到这样直白的回答，一下子显得有些哑然，他略微地低了头，但艾伦看到他在街灯投下的阴影里扬起嘴角笑了一下，再抬起来时，表情已经恢复了平日里的样子。  
“哦，是吗？”利威尔挑了挑眉，“那你说说看你觉得我哪一点很有趣？”  
艾伦感到自己的大脑在拼了命地疯狂转动，可是就是怎么也想不出什么能把利威尔和“有趣”这个词联系在一起的事情。都是因为自己刚刚撞到了头的缘故，艾伦懊恼地想。  
“我说不出来，”他最后只好诚实地回答，“可是我知道我爱你。”  
利威尔的眼神在漆黑的夜里剧烈地闪烁了一下。  
“回家吧。”他轻声说，牵起艾伦的手。  
利威尔的掌心在寒夜里也依然是温热的，艾伦想，也许比起外套，对方更需要的果然还是自己这句话吧。

这次的事情发生后，利威尔本来是想让艾伦暂时停止排练，在家里休养一段时间的，脸上的伤是小事，他更担心艾伦的精神状态。可是公演在即，现在休息等于直接放弃好不容易争取来的角色，他知道艾伦是绝对不可能答应的，因此利威尔只是向对方要求，以后每一次排练他都要在场。  
“这样不太好吧……”艾伦的眼神有点躲闪，“您还要上班，不会影响您的休息吗？”  
“我前世的时候每天只睡三个小时，照样可以砍巨人。”利威尔回答。  
“您，您是在开玩笑吗……”艾伦在震惊中想到了这个可能性， “原来利威尔先生也会开玩笑啊……”他勉强地挤出几声僵硬的笑声来。  
“是真的，”利威尔丢下这句话，关掉台灯，躺回了床上，“信不信由你。”  
艾伦在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，不知道该说什么。  
利威尔果然不是一般人，他默默地想，关于前世的事，他还是有太多不知道的东西了。  
“你还呆坐着干嘛？”利威尔从被子底下伸出手，扯了扯他的手臂，不耐烦地说，“快点躺下睡觉了。”  
不过没关系，艾伦躺到枕头上，替自己和利威尔拉上被子的时候心想，未来还很长，他可以慢慢地向对方问清楚，前世的，现在的，过去的，如今的利威尔，他全部都想要好好地了解。

后来每一次的排练中，利威尔都坐在仅有他一个人的观众席里，看着艾伦在舞台上或高歌或饮泣，或狂喜或哀恸，用力挥洒汗水和灵魂，像颗耀眼的星辰般闪闪发光，也在艾伦每一次说出最后那句“救救我”的台词时，坚定地迎上对方的目光。

公演结束后的周末，终于可以好好睡上一觉的艾伦即使在醒来后也不愿意起床，他侧躺在枕头上，用手指轻轻勾弄着难得地也同样在赖床的利威尔的头发。  
“艾伦，”利威尔抓住他的手指，放到唇边吻了吻，“可以回答我一个问题吗？”  
“问吧。”艾伦说，在被子下面不安分地动了动。  
“在巴黎的时候到底是谁告诉你前世的事情的？”利威尔犹豫过要不要再提这件事，但终于还是问出了口。  
“啊，那个啊，”艾伦看起来却并不是很在意，用坦然的语气回答道，“是莱纳。”  
“莱纳？”利威尔吃了一惊，“我以为你们关系不好？”  
“是啊，”艾伦耸了耸肩，“所以他才不会说什么诸如‘有些事不告诉你是为了保护你’之类的狗屎话。”  
这小子胆子越来越大了，利威尔心想，居然都敢在自己面前讲脏字了，看来有必要好好管教一下。  
他在被子下面踢开艾伦缠上来的腿，但艾伦又不依不饶地凑过来，利威尔便伸手去挠对方的胳肢窝，让艾伦边躲边笑得上气不接下气。窗帘外透进来的早晨的阳光暖洋洋的，艾伦在躲避利威尔的连续袭击时把床单弄得皱成一团，他们这样闹了一会儿，终于还是气喘吁吁地靠回到枕头上。  
“那我也可以问利威尔先生一个问题吗？”艾伦一改之前胡闹时的表情，用非常认真的眼神看着利威尔说。  
“你说。”利威尔被他盯得也严肃了起来。  
“阿明跟我说……”艾伦踌躇了一下才开口，“前世的我寿命到了以后，您也突然就失踪了，他们之中没有人知道您后来的去向。”艾伦偷偷地打量了一下利威尔的表情，“可以的话，能告诉我您在我死后去了哪里，做了些什么吗？”有没有成家？有没有过上娶妻生子的平静生活？其实艾伦想问的是这个，但他不知怎的就是说不出口。  
利威尔沉默了。  
他沉默了很长时间都没有说话，久到艾伦觉得自己是不是问了不该问的问题，正当他战战兢兢地想要道歉时，利威尔突然从床上坐了起来。  
“艾伦，起床，现在就起，”他厉声说，“去刷牙洗脸，我来收拾东西，我们坐最近的一班火车出发。”  
“什么？”艾伦被惊得不轻，但身体却像条件反射似的听到利威尔的命令就即刻掀起被子翻下了床，“要……去哪里？”  
“海边。”利威尔只是简单地回答道。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
他们在车站里买了早饭，利威尔让艾伦慢慢吃，反正他们要到终点站才下。火车向东开了大约一个小时，最后停在属于多佛的一个破破烂烂的小车站。利威尔下了车，一言不发地背着包就开始走，艾伦也只好跟上。他们走了约莫二十分钟，来到海边崖壁旁一条上山的小路。  
“我们究竟要去哪？”艾伦忍不住问。  
“那里。”利威尔伸手指了指崖顶的位置。  
艾伦有点庆幸还好自己穿的是运动鞋，他不再继续追问，只是跟在利威尔身后开始沿着坡道爬了起来。路并不很陡，阳光也暖和，是个适合登山的好天气。利威尔看起来对这条山路相当熟悉，脚步不停地往前走去，好在艾伦平时也不缺少锻炼，能够跟得上对方的速度。  
难道利威尔是带他来郊游的？艾伦心里暗自想，洗漱的时候他没有分心去看对方往包里放了什么，此刻只能看出那只背包分量和体积都不小，应该装了不少东西。  
海边郊游倒也不错，艾伦接着想，他只在小的时候和父母还有三笠阿明他们一起去过布莱顿的海边，还没有登过多佛著名的白崖。他看了看利威尔沉默不语的背影，加快了自己的脚步。

行至将近半途时，远处传来一声长长的轮船汽笛声，一直默默跟在利威尔身后的艾伦被这声长鸣吸引了注意力，不自觉地止住了步伐。利威尔虽然看不到身后，但也像仿佛能感应到一般随之停了下来。他回过头，顺着站在原地的艾伦的目光看过去，发现对方用渴望的眼神盯着一艘正在缓缓驶离港口向远方航行而去的邮轮。  
“啊，抱歉，”艾伦意识到利威尔为了等自己也停了步，带有歉意地笑了笑说道，“虽然已经去过法国了，可是坐飞机的时候没有什么实感，现在站在这里才觉得，竟然能够那么轻易地跨越如此宽阔的大海，简直是件不可思议的事情。”他的视线追随着那艘邮轮，投向目之所及的地平线最远端，“利威尔先生第一次看到海的时候是什么感觉呢？”  
听到这样一个既熟悉又陌生的问题，利威尔有些怔住了，过去的记忆像浪潮涌上海岸般向他袭来。  
兵长，你知道……大海吗？彼时的少年即使被打掉了半口牙也不肯放弃地死死抓住他的裤脚，用嘶哑的嗓音在血与泪之中挤出不成声的字句。  
曾经艾尔迪亚人被注射巨人针剂放逐的“乐园”，现在建成了现代化的海港，每天有无数船只从这里繁忙进出，将他们所在的岛屿与整个世界联系在一起；曾经遥不可及的海对面的大陆，现在每天都有好几十趟渡轮，火车，飞机来回往返；曾经站在这里誓言要把海那边的敌人全部杀光的艾伦，现在也终于能够用平静的心情凝视着这同一片大海。  
“只是一片延伸到地平线尽头的，一望无际的巨大湖泊，”利威尔最后用艾伦自己说过的话这样回答道，“不过如此而已。”  
艾伦轻轻地笑了，海风吹拂着他从发绳中漏出来的头发，自云层间隙洒下来的阳光将他的眼睛染成接近透明的金色。  
“也许对住在这附近的人来说，确实是司空见惯的景色吧，”艾伦转过头，再次望向波光粼粼的海面，“可是我每次见到大海时，总还是会为它的宽广和它背后所代表的世界的宏大而震撼。”  
利威尔感到徐徐铺开的海浪仿佛就打在他的脚边，心头也变得柔软和湿润起来。  
“走吧，”他对艾伦说，“我想让你看的东西还在前面。”

终于爬到最高的崖顶往下望时，艾伦才意识到，海水的蓝色是有层次的，从碧蓝，深蓝到墨蓝逐一递进，在不同的地方有明显的分别，这是只有在高处才能看出来的。海风裹挟着浪涌一波波地拍打在被侵蚀成白色的嶙峋峭壁上，掀起层层叠叠的泡沫，翻而复始地从石滩上升起又落下。海鸥飞翔在海和天之间带着潮气的宽阔空间里，低低地俯冲掠过海面又扬着翅膀轻盈地划上高空。艾伦站在利威尔的身边，痴迷一般地盯着下方无穷无尽的海水，觉得自己仿佛能和对方一起在这里站一辈子。  
“谢谢您带我来这里，”艾伦转过脸，微笑着对利威尔说，“真的很漂亮。”  
利威尔点点头，蹲下身打开一直背在身上的背包。艾伦期待地走近了一步，伸头去看。但当利威尔从里面拿出安全绳，扣锁，手套，皮带，岩钉等等装备时，艾伦彻底傻眼了。  
“这是要……攀岩吗？”艾伦目瞪口呆地问，“可是我从来没有玩过……”他低下头看了看足有百米高的岩壁，心里欲哭无泪地想如果利威尔是要带他攀岩，这个初始难度选得也未免太高了吧……  
“别担心，不用你来爬。”利威尔换上专门的攀岩鞋，开始在岩石间寻找合适的固定点。他打好岩钉，扣上绳子，确认了牢固度后，招手示意艾伦过来，将皮带绕上对方的身体，穿过腋下和大腿，然后系到自己的身上。当艾伦发现自己像个巨型婴儿一样被紧紧绑在利威尔的背上时，忍不住开始大声抗议起来。  
“放我下来！”艾伦使劲蹬着腿，“这样太丢脸了！放我下来我自己爬！”  
“行啊，”利威尔背着一米八的艾伦也好像只是背了个婴儿一样轻松地站起身，“不过提醒你，我只带了一套装备，你就徒手爬吧。”他往悬崖边走了几步，拉着绳子伸下脚往岩壁上探了探。艾伦回过头，看到垂直而下的高耸峭壁和布满尖利碎石的海滩，顿时就有点怂了。  
“……还是算了。”他仿佛泄了气一般闷闷不乐地说。  
利威尔在心中悄悄地叹了口气，想起上辈子训练兵时期的艾伦因为皮扣坏了而在学习立体机动的装置上摔到头破血流也不肯放弃的事情，知道以对方这种不服输的性格，肯定心里还有不少别扭。  
“想学的话我下次教你，”他用安抚的口气说，“今天就先这样，行吗？我没太多时间准备。”  
“嗯。”艾伦埋在他的脖颈间点了点头。  
“抓紧我，别掉下去了。”利威尔深吸了一口气，开始沿着记忆中的同一块石壁往下移动。攀爬本身对他来说并不是什么难事，但是艾伦贴在他背上的这份重量，手指间这块熟悉到令人胸口发胀的岩壁，还有他将要带对方去看的那个在所有往事中他最不愿意想起，却又在转世后的每一年都会无法自抑地留连回首于此，仿佛将他整个人生从过去到未来都死死困住的地方，所有这些东西激起的汹涌情感让利威尔不得不咬紧了牙，反复提醒自己不要因为过去的回忆而乱了手脚。他带艾伦来到这里，既是为了解答对方的问题，也是为了给自己一个交代。

那是旧历858年，利威尔清楚地记得这个数字。  
艾伦835年出生，845年十岁时获得巨人之力，十三年的寿命开始倒数，858年，他最害怕的事情还是到来了。  
那时他用同样的方式背着已经气息奄奄的艾伦，从这同一块岩壁上使用立体机动装置往下爬，内心承受着比起骨肉脏器都被狠狠碾碎还要更为巨大的痛苦却也无法开口，连眼泪都不能流，生怕被背上的人发现，只能死死咬住牙，把所有感情倾注在手指间几乎能捏碎岩石的力度中。  
“兵长……带我来这里……实在是……太麻烦您了……”艾伦虚弱的声音低低地从他背后传来。  
“别说话，保留点体力。”利威尔从咬紧的牙关间用力吐出几个字。  
艾伦乖乖闭上了嘴不再发出声音的沉静躯体却也让利威尔的心里突然无比地害怕起来，不自觉地加快了攀爬的动作。待到把艾伦扶到目的地岩洞的深处，在漆黑中点燃了煤油灯，伸手探了对方的吐息以后，他才终于感到自己无法再继续坚持一般脱力地坐到了地上。  
“这里……能听到海浪的声音呢……真好……”艾伦躺在他的膝上，艰难地睁开眼，说话时已然只剩丝丝的气音，“谢谢您……”  
“艾伦……”利威尔垂下头，颤抖的嗓音除了呼唤对方的名字以外什么都说不出来。  
“请您……不要露出这么难过的表情……”艾伦努力地试图抬起手，却已经没有足够的力气去够到利威尔的脸了，“我们会再见面的……我相信……”他尽力地勾起嘴角，露出一个虚弱的笑容，“如果有来世，我想当个最普通的普通人……和您再次相遇……”  
“好的，”利威尔握住他的手指，不敢使力，只能用自己的掌心轻轻地包裹住对方已经开始发冷的指尖，“你的愿望一定会实现的。”  
“嗯……”艾伦仿佛从利威尔的话中得到了真正确信的保证一般满足地笑了，“可以请您……再多陪我一会儿吗……“他的声音越来越轻，”我有点……害怕……”  
利威尔像是无法再顾及世间其他任何的一切般俯下身，紧紧抱住艾伦的身体。他闭上了眼不敢去看，只是收紧了手臂将艾伦死死地拥在怀里，在忍耐中耗尽了气力而张开的唇齿间发不出一点声音，连呼吸都凝窒了。幽深的岩洞里一时间陷入了极致的寂静，只有风卷袭着浪头一阵阵地扑打在他们身后的岩壁上。  
海浪的声音太吵了，利威尔在静默中恍惚地想，吵得他都听不见艾伦的心跳声了。  
再睁开眼时，煤油灯的火光已经在不知何时熄灭了。利威尔在静谧的黑暗中一动不动地坐了许久，听着海鸥长而尖锐的叫声时不时地从外面传来，在深邃岩洞的石壁上碰撞产生一阵又一阵渐次减弱的回响。利威尔伸出一只手，绕过紧贴在他胸口已然停止了生命迹象的躯体，抽出了挂在腰间的刀片。  
“别怕，艾伦，”他轻柔地对怀里的人说，“我会一直陪着你的。”

利威尔在黑暗的岩洞中打亮手电筒，解开皮带，把艾伦从自己身上放下来。艾伦眯着眼睛，有点不适应突然的光线变化，过了一会儿才逐渐能看清。  
这个从悬崖缝隙间延伸入山体内部的洞穴好像千百年都没有人来过，虽然在海边但深处却也并不太过潮湿，周围光秃秃的岩壁上鲜有植物生长，也没有动物栖息的痕迹，是个安静得仿佛与世隔绝的地方。  
艾伦走了几步，地上突然映入视线的白骨吓得他连连后退，猛地撞在利威尔身上。  
“怕什么，”利威尔抬高了手电筒，让灯光能照到旁边的地方，“就算有鬼也是你自己。”  
艾伦平复了一下自己的呼吸，就着手电光仔细地打量了一阵，地面上的骨头看起来是分别属于两个人的，维持着相互依偎的姿势紧拥在一起，身上覆盖的布料已经几乎全部腐蚀，只能依稀辨认出一点模糊的黑与白的图案，旁边还扔着一盏破破烂烂的油灯和一把已经锈得看不出原来样子的刀。  
“这是……”艾伦转过头。  
“你那时说想留在离海比较近的地方，我就带你来了这里。”利威尔回答，声音很平静，但艾伦还是能看出对方眉宇间因为想起了某些不忍再次经历的回忆而印下的痛苦的痕迹。  
“那另一具是……”艾伦看着利威尔，隐约有些猜到了。  
利威尔点了点头。  
艾伦不再说话，他蹲下身去，小心翼翼地伸出手，停留在不会真正碰到的距离，像对待什么圣物般虔诚地在那两具从前一个世代留存至今的遗骨上方轻轻划过。  
虽然艰苦战斗了一生后还未来得及享受幸福就过早地离去，但你并没有后悔吧，艾伦闭上眼想象着前世自己的模样，在心中无声地说，无论世界是何等的残酷，苦难和屈辱如何让人受尽折磨，只要有他在，你都从来不曾后悔过吧。  
我也不会后悔的。  
艾伦站起身，默默地握紧了拳。  
“我觉得应该这具是我吧，”他回过头，用恢复了轻快的语气对利威尔说，“这个的腿骨看起来比较长一些。”  
利威尔用“你想死吗”的眼神瞪着他，随即又放松了表情，像是终于能从束缚他大半生的枷锁中挣脱一般释然地笑了起来。

他站在荒原上，迎面是带有咸涩水汽的海风，脚下埋藏着死人的尸骨。  
这里是艾伦·耶格尔的葬身之处，也是他自己的。  
但是利威尔知道，他今后将不再需要为祭奠过去而反复地回到这里来了。  
“利威尔先生，”艾伦自身后抱住他，在利威尔的耳边吐着温热的气息，低声说，“回去之后我想和您在浴室里做爱。”  
利威尔轻轻地笑了。  
他回过头，迎上对方的唇，在接吻的间隙感到午后的阳光像温暖的雨露一般洒在他们两人彼此相拥的身体上。


End file.
